Crystal Potter
by PhantomoftheKitty
Summary: Harry gets turned into a girl. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The Spell  
  
One bright sunny day, Our hero, Harry Potter, was walking down the hall to get ready for the hogsmeade trip with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. It was their final year at Hogwarts, and they had gotten together over the summer. Suddenly they heard a sneering voice behind him.  
  
"Who's that you're with, Harry Putter? Not Hormone Groanger, the mudblood?" Malfoy asked, deliberately messing up their names to annoy them.  
  
'look who's talking, DRANO, you're going out with Parkinson, right?"  
  
Malfoy turned bright red and pulled out his wand. Before Harry could react, he had pulled out his wand and shot Harry with a light pink spell. Harry fell over.  
  
"HA!" said Malfoy, looking very triumphant. "Soon Granger won't be your girlfriend anymore, and you'll have to find someone else who's- not the same" and with that he spun around and walked off toward the great hall.  
  
"Ugh." Said Harry, "What did he do to me? Do I look okay?"  
  
"yes, Harry, you look fine. I don't know what he tried to do to you, but it seems to have been pretty pointless," said Hermione. "C'mon! we'll be late!"  
  
so they headed to the entrance hall together and were soon at hogsmeade.  
  
* * *  
  
When they got to Hogsmeade, Harry realized that he was thirsty. He told Hermione that he would be right back, and went to a drugstore to get a drink. As he went up to pay for his water, he suddenly saw the make-up aisle. . .  
  
Harry came out about fifteen minutes later with a huge bag full of makeup. He didn't tell anyone what it was, but Hermione wondered what he got.  
  
"Harry, I thought you were just going to get a bottle of water! It looks like you bought 20!"  
  
"yeah, well, I was thirsty."  
  
Hermione shrugged and kept walking, but as soon as they got back to the school, Harry went to moaning Myrtle's bathroom and tried on all the make- up he got. 'Wow' thought Harry 'I should have done this ages ago!' as soon as he thought this, though, Myrtle came out and started laughing at him.  
  
"WHAT are you DOING, Harry?! I thought you were a boy!"  
  
"Ummm. . . I'm trying on a new Halloween costume," Said Harry. " I'm going as a girl."  
  
"Oh." Myrtle, looked disappointed. "OK then. Well, see ya."  
  
Harry quickly ran back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
* * *  
  
the next day was a disaster. In he middle of transfiguration, Lavender and Parvati started giggling about something that Professor McGonagle did. Harry, who was sitting next to them started giggling too. This made them laugh even harder, and all three of them ended up laughing so hard that McGonagle ended up taking twenty points away. Then, at break, Harry ended up walking into the girl's bathroom, causing several girls who were doing their make-up and hair to scream loudly, causing McGonagle to take away another ten points from Gryffindor. Later at dinner, he chose to go talk to Lavender and Parvati instead of Ron and Hermione, and ended up making a fool of himself when he tried to flip his hair and say, "oh, that's just, like, y'know, SO obvious." Finally when Harry was going to bed, he tried to go up to the girls dorm, but slid all the way back down when the stairs flattened out underneath him. Shaking his head, Harry turned around and went up the stairs o is own bed, where he was soon fast asleep.  
  
* * * Ron woke up the next morning with the bright morning sun shining in his face. As he got up, he heard a loud "UGH!" coming from Harry's bed. He walked over and pulled back the bed curtains and stared. In Harry's bed was the most beautiful girl Ron had ever seen. She had long, curly jet black hair that reached her waist and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. She opened her eyes. They were a light pure green like none Ron had ever seen. There was a rosy color to her cheeks, and her lips were ruby red. Ron kept staring.  
  
* * * Harry woke up. Ron was standing over him staring at him. Harry realized he could see without his glasses and wondered how this could have happened. He didn't care. All he knew was that Ron was staring at him like he was the most beautiful creature in the world.  
  
"Ron? What's the matter?"  
  
Ron closed his eyes and shook his head violently. When he opened them he looked angry.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HARRY?!"  
  
"Ron! Settle down!" he said, shocked, "its me, Harry!"  
  
"You're not Harry! Go look in the mirror!"  
  
Harry went and looked in the mirror. He screamed.  
  
A/N: ha HA! Now you have to wait for the next chapter! Suspense! I will continue when I get, oh, I don't know, ummm . . . five reviews. 


	2. The Change

Here is my disclaimer  
  
I do not own Harry  
  
And if you tried to sue me  
  
That would be just scary  
  
I DO, though, own crystal  
  
I made her in my mind,  
  
And now that you've read this  
  
Please try to be kind.  
  
So don't try to sue me  
  
Whatever you do  
  
I don't have much money (my mom does, but she didn't write this, did she?)  
  
So HA HA TO YOU!  
  
A/N: yeah yeah I know, lame rhyme, HEY IM NOT A POET!  
  
Oh yeah, flame me all you want. Its kinda cold walkin to school with a skirt on (we have uniforms) in the snow. So FLAME!!! Chapter 2  
  
The change  
  
Harry went and looked in the mirror. He screamed.  
  
"Was the m-m-m-matter." Asked Dean, who was yawning.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!!" screamed Harry, who did not look too happy.  
  
"Hey! Girls aren't allowed in here!" shouted a prefect from fifth year who had come to see what all the noise was about. "get OUT!"  
  
Harry continued to stare at her reflection and blubber.  
  
"I don't know what happened what could have caused this what do I do oh WHAT DO I DO!!! I think I'm going to faint, or barf or-"  
  
"WHOA! Settle down!" shouted Ron.  
  
Meanwhile the prefect had gone to get Professor McGonagle.  
  
"WHAT is the MEANING of this?! Never in all my life- "  
  
Harry turned to McGonagle.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the Professor.  
  
"I'm Harry." Said Harry brushing away her bangs to reveal the lightning shaped scar on her forehead.  
  
* * * Dumbledore was slowly pacing his office when the door crashed open. There stood professor McGonagle with a girl of about seventh year next to her. Dumbledore had never seen her before.  
  
"who is this, Minerva?" he asked, looking very serious. "how did she get in?"  
  
"this, Albus, is Harry Potter." She turned to her. "Harry?"  
  
Harry lifted her bangs so that Dumbledore could see the scar. She looked as though she were about to cry.  
  
"Well, we will have to move you to the girls dorm until we determine what caused this and find a cure, and it would be rather- awkward to continue calling you 'Harry', so for the time being, could you find another name that we can all call you by?"  
  
"Yeah" said Harry, "how about. . . Crystal?"  
  
"Alright then, Crystal, you will also need to get some new girl's clothes, and we need to move all your stuff into the girls dorm. Minerva? Could you see that this is attended to immediately?"  
  
McGonagle swept from the room.  
  
"Harr- er, Crystal, can you recall what has happened over the past few days?"  
  
"well, sir, yesterday, I felt very strange, and I kept going into the girl's dorm and bathroom."  
  
"And before that?"  
  
"Well, I was going to hogsmeade with Hermione, when Malfoy hit me with a spell."  
  
"Well, that may have been what caused it. I will talk to him." Dumbledore turned to the fire next to him and threw in some green powder.  
  
"Severus, would you bring young Mr. Malfoy to my office please?" a moment later, Draco appeared in the fire next to Harry. Malfoy smirked at Harry, and it was clear that he knew.  
  
"Draco," said professor Dumbledore. "Did you cast a spell on Harry two days ago?"  
  
"Umm. . . well, uh," Draco pulled at his collar. "well. . . yeah. But he insulted me and said I was ugly and weird and stupid!"  
  
"I did not!" Shouted Crystal. "you insulted Hermione and when I told you to keep your mouth shut you cast a spell on me!"  
  
"Ha- Crystal, would you mind if you would leave for a few minutes?"  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
As Crystal left the room, he was sure he heard Malfoy say, incredulously, "Crystal?"  
  
A few minutes later Dumbledore came out  
  
"We have been able to determine what the cause of this was. There is a counter curse, but the chances of you dying from it are- very high. Instead, we will make a potion that will change you back. Sadly, it takes a year to complete. For the time being, you will have to stay in your current form."  
  
"But I will be able to change back?"  
  
"Yes. Now, you should get back to your common room."  
  
When Crystal got back, she found her new bed in the girl's dorm fairly easily and realized that several girl's robes and clothing had been left for her in his trunk. she slipped them on, and, instead of feeling weird in them, she felt rather comfortable. She guessed this was a side effect of the spell, that you should feel like a girl. After all, hadn't she gone into the girl's bathroom and dorm? And hadn't she bought a whole bag of make-up? All in all, she felt like a girl.  
  
Crystal walked down to the common room, where Ron was waiting for her.  
  
"Hi, Ron," she said.  
  
"Hey, look Harry, I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning."  
  
"Ron, you have to call me Crystal now until this whole thing is over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dumbledore said it would be less awkward."  
  
"Oh. Okay then, umm, Crystal. Y'know, we have defense against the dark arts."  
  
"With Snape? Ugh!"  
  
Snape had finally gotten the defense against the dark arts job that year, and he was using it to teach them every curse and hex he knew. On the other hand, potions class was a lot more enjoyable, now that a new professor, professor Sullivan, was teaching it. At least Crystal was getting an "a" in it.  
  
Hermione burst into the common room, crying. Crystal guessed that she had heard everything. she walked over to Hermione.  
  
"so, you heard?"  
  
Hermione nodded to Crystal, biting her lip.  
  
"will you be able to change back, Har, I mean, Crystal?"  
  
Crystal nodded slowly  
  
"I still love you."  
  
"I love you too Hermione."  
  
Later, walking outside, Crystal explained everything to Hermione, who could do nothing but sniffle. She seemed happier though, when crystal told her that she would be able to be changed back into Harry. They sat for what seemed like an hour watching the sun set, before they returned to Gryffindor tower to wait for tomorrow.  
  
A/N SHEESH! EVERYTHING I try to write funnily always turns SO dramatic! Oh well, ill try to make it funny in the next chapter. How is Harry gonna learn to be a girl? (not like THAT, anyone who's thinking it! I mean like instead of sayin "my name is Crystal." Say "my name is Crystal?") so just wait! Till the next chappie!!!!!! 


	3. the first dream

OK! Wow I finally updated. (Took long enough) what with school, and school, o, and did I mention school?  
  
NOW, on to the story.  
  
(But first the disclaimer) You've probably read this twenty million times, but. . . I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Ron, I don't own Hermione, blah, blah, blah. . .  
  
(Now for the story.)  
  
Once upon a time there was a unicorn. Her name was Fanshi. She liked to run and frolic in the--  
  
(Not THAT story!)  
  
Morning rolled around dark and foggy, and it took crystal a few minutes to realize where she was. Crystal vaguely wondered what the Dursleys would think when they saw she was a girl. She would need a place to stay until she found a place of his own, of course, and what with Sirius dying, and the order's hideout being destroyed, she would be staying with her aunt and uncle once again. The potion wouldn't be ready till next fall, of course, thanks to Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy. . . Draco's face floated slowly into Crystal's mind, and she found herself shaking her head vigorously, trying to replace Malfoy's face with Hermione's. It was no use. Crystal just couldn't see Hermione like that anymore.  
  
{Damn side effects of being a girl!} Crystal thought to herself. {Why would Draco do this, anyway? Usually he'd try to- to blow my head up or something. And WHY am I thinking of him by his first name?!}  
  
Crystal gave herself a mental slap. This was useless. She had to concentrate on making the best of this year until she could be changed back. Crystal tied her hair up, (it was easy once she figured out how,) got changed for the day, and headed down to breakfast.  
  
All the way down, however, Crystal noticed everybody was staring and whispering as she passed. Rumors seemed to have flown fast, such as:  
  
"Yeah, that's Harry. Or Crystal, now. He put a spell on himself just so he could look at a girl's body anytime he wanted." Or, "Oh, yeah. Potter got a sex change so he could go out with Hagrid." The rumors got wilder and wilder.  
  
Classes were hard that day to. All the teachers seemed to be treating her differently, as well as her old friends. However, Lavender and Parvati were treating her like a best friend, and they all started doing each other's hair at lunch. By the end of lunch time, Crystal had two long, beautiful French braids hanging down her back. Ron stared.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Duh. . ." replied Ron dully. Crystal sighed.  
  
"Ron, you're scaring me." Ron continued to stare, and Crystal walked off.  
  
Crystal however, was not as scared when Draco walked by, with his mouth open. Crystal just smiled back at him before Pansy Parkinson hit him over the head. Malfoy ran off, leaving Crystal slightly put out.  
  
"What's the matter, um, Crystal? You look sad," asked Lavender across the table.  
  
"It's nothing." Replied Crystal, hoping it really was nothing.  
  
That night, however, Crystal had a long dream. She was standing in front of the mirror of Erised, trying to see what was in it. There was a light fog over it, but Crystal could make out the faces of Ron and Hermione. Slowly, though, Hermione's face faded into Malfoy's, and then Ron's faded entirely. Crystal reached out to the mirror, but even as she did, Voldemort appeared next to Malfoy and killed him, before shattering the mirror from the inside and reaching out for Crystal, trying to grab her before she could run, but suddenly, she was in a dark corridor, fighting something huge. She looked up and saw Voldemort's livid red eyes, but on a giant serpent, three times the size of Hagrid, bugger than a dragon maybe-  
  
She raised her wand but was pushed to the side as Malfoy directed a killing curse straight at the snake. The blast of green light hit the snake and it fell to the ground with a resounding THUD! Crystal's scar felt like it was about to burst. The ground was shaking, now. Crystal tried to get up but-  
  
She woke up. Parvati, Lavender, and Hermione were at her bedside looking very worried. Hermione spoke.  
  
"Are you okay? We heard you screaming." Lavender and Parvati both nodded  
  
"I-I think I'm okay." Muttered crystal, but in truth she was thinking about her dream. And how Malfoy had so bravely saved her...  
  
AN: HA! Cliff hanger! Well... kinda. this chappies a bit short, but that's okay. Review and ill continue 


	4. Crystal's Christmas

Well, because everyone wants the story, I guess I'll keep going. I didn't get any ideas until just recently, thank god I finally thought of something...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
The months went by at a snail's pace. Crystal was finding it harder and harder to keep up with being a girl. However, the middle of the school year finally came, and along with it, Christmas. On the other hand, along with Christmas came presents.  
  
Before, when Crystal was still Harry, she had had no problem with presents. When she woke up though, that morning, Crystal found a ten foot pile of presents at the foot of her bed. This in itself was not bad, but almost all the presents were from secret admirers, and all they held were cheap trinkets and chocolates, often accompanied by long love letters. Apparently not many of the boys cared that Crystal was really a boy too. Crystal was really starting to dread Valentine's Day.  
  
The rest of the day only got worse. In case she hadn't gotten enough presents that morning, boys kept shoving small packages into her hands as she walked through the halls. When she got to breakfast, about a dozen owls swooped down and left another enormous pile of presents around her plate.  
  
Crystal sat in the common room that night looking very unhappy about things. Hermione came over and sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked in a sympathetic tone. This was all Crystal could take.  
  
"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT'S WRONG, HERMIONE! EVERYTHING'S ALL FUN AND GAMES FOR YOU ISN'T IT? WELL, THE REST OF US AREN'T SO LUCKY! LOOK AT ME! I'M STUCK AS A GIRL!"  
  
This long speech had completely unsettled Hermione, and she quickly got up and went to sit elsewhere, leaving Crystal with her thoughts.  
  
The next day was considerably better. Nobody followed Crystal through the hallways, and there was no mail whatsoever. Crystal felt bad about taking out her anger on Hermione like that, but she couldn't be found, no matter where Crystal looked.  
  
Hermione didn't show up for the rest of the day until about bedtime, and then she wouldn't talk about where she had been. Crystal and Ron both shrugged at this odd behavior, but didn't give it much thought and went straight to bed.  
  
Okay, this chappie was a bit short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put for this part of my story. Before I forget, I'm going to come out with a new HP story soon. It's called Juliet. Don't forget to review! 


	5. The Beginning of the End

OH NO! The first half of the year is over, and that means the story will be closing all too soon. WAH! I know I said I didn't want to do this story, but I changed my mind, and now it's just too fun. So stay tuned.

Disclaimer:

:tv music comes on, doo do do doo do:

Reporter: We interrupt this program for a special announcement: today, PomPomBom has been reported as saying. . .

PomPomBom: I do NOT own Harry Potter! So don't sue me!

Reporter: That will be all, thank you.

Chapter 5: The Beginning of the End

The snow fell so fast that soon the entire Hogwarts grounds were covered with a fluffy white blanket of snow. Everywhere Crystal looked there were the signs of winter. Younger children were constantly sledding down the sloping hill that led towards Hagrid's Hut, and there were people skating smoothly over the parts of the lake that were frozen. There was even a lively snowball fight going on, started by a few first years. Crystal felt like she was the only one not having fun, until she happened to glance at a nearby bench. There sat Malfoy, with a sour look on his face. He looked up just as Crystal did, and for a fraction of a second their eyes met, until Crystal looked away blushing

The next thing she knew, Malfoy had slid onto the bench right next to her. Crystal felt her breath catch in her throat as she turned to stare straight into those piercing grey eyes that belonged to the person who was her worst enemy. Or was he . . .?

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity to Crystal before Malfoy stood up and barely whispered, "Come with me."

Crystal stood up, utterly confused as to what this was all about. She followed Malfoy down the long path that led towards the Quidditch pitch. She wondered why Malfoy was bringing her there, until he suddenly veered off and headed toward the forest. Crystal followed him in about ten feet before Malfoy whirled around to face her.

"Po- er, Crystal, I want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I put you through this year." Crystal felt like screaming at him, shouting that he could never know the pain she had been through that year, but her mouth wouldn't form the words. Malfoy was so close they were almost touching. Their faces drew closer and closer together, until-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, CRYSTAL!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD LOVE ME FOREVER! BUT I GUESS THAT WAS BEFORE YOU PROMISED YOUR HEART TO, TO- HIM!" screamed a voice from behind. Crystal whirled around. Hermione was standing there, her tear streaked face pink with cold.

"Mione! I-" Crystal began, only to be cut off.

"Forget it Crystal." Muttered Hermione, as she turned towards the castle and disappeared behind the trees. Crystal looked from where Hermione had stood to where Malfoy was. She trembled with rage for a moment, before screaming, "DAMN YOU, MALFOY!" without another word Crystal turned toward Hogwarts and stalked off in its direction, leaving Malfoy alone in the swirling snow, with a shocked look on his face

That night, Crystal lay sobbing in her bed. She understood about what Hermione had said in fifth year about Cho, now. How Cho felt she was betraying Cedric's memory by liking Harry. Crystal HAD promised to love Hermione forever, but that was before, well that was before Crystal had existed. Why didn't Hermione understand that with the girl's body came a girl's hormones, thoughts, and instincts? The more Crystal thought about this, the more her anger focused away from herself and more at Hermione. Soon she decided that it was her right to be with Draco as much as she wanted, and no goody-two shoes know-it-all could stop her. With this thought she rolled over into sleep

The next day, at break, Crystal again met Draco outside. She ran up to him, saying breathlessly, "Draco, I though maybe we could pick up where we left off yesterday, y' know. . ." Crystal kicked the snow a little bit with the toe of her shoe, before hearing the reply: "Alright then." And the two disappeared into the castle, leaving a disbelieving silence in their wake.

Twenty minutes later the two appeared in the door of charms, looking very bedraggled and out of breath. Hermione glared at Crystal for a second before her eyes snapped back to her paper. Crystal felt one tear run down her face before she took a seat and began her notes

(A/N: Awww. . . poor Crystal. She's feeling all mixed up)

That night, the soft sound of footsteps walked into the library, moved over to a particular shelf, then stopped. The owner of the footsteps became apparent as a silvery cloak dropped to the floor and Crystal emerged. She pulled down a book, opened up to a page, and then turned her wand upon herself. A soft muttering was heard, and in the next second, a scream tore through the castle waking the Headmaster immediately.

A few minutes later, there was a group of about ten students and several teachers, including Hermione, who all stood in the library, huddled around a cloaked something, none of them daring to peek underneath. Just as someone stepped forward, the doors swung open, and Dumbledore swept up to the mass, waving his wand and then jabbing sharply at the thing on the floor.

The entire crowd held their breaths, then let them out when they heard a soft groan from beneath the cloak. A minute later, Harry, as he should be, stood up, to cheers from the crowd. Hermione shrieked and flung her arms around him, while a few of the boys looked quite disappointed. Harry was alright!

A/N: there, the last real chapter. please review! it made me happy, hope it made you happy too!


	6. Epilogue

Well, here you go. The final chapter in my story, Crystal Potter. Less than a year later, I'm finished. I know some of you were probably hoping for a longer story, but I was running out of ideas, really, and I didn't want an anticlimactic ending where Harry drinks some potion, then, poof he's normal again. Yay...

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer for the last chapter, do I? I don't think so, so you're not getting one! SUE ME! MUAHAHAHA!!!

After a week in the Hospital wing, life had basically gone back to normal for Harry. Hermione had forgiven him, upon studying the spell and learning of its side-effects, people generally had stopped asking about what it was like to change into a girl and back, and Ron and Hagrid had returned from their long disappearance that had lasted nearly the entire book. (Hope I didn't make anybody mad by pretty much obliterating them! )

There was one thing left on Hermione's mind though. . .

"Why, Harry, why did you try to change yourself back? You know you could have died, and the potion was simmering the whole time, it was halfway ready. You could have waited. . ."

so Harry Began his story once more, but this time it was the longer version he told.

"Hermione, what went through my head at that moment I hope you never have to deal with. I knew, in my heart, that I loved you more than anything else on earth. I couldn't take it that every day, I would have to wake up and not feel the same way about you as I WANT to. And then you started to hate me, and all the stress, it wore me down, and I knew I had to try, and if I died in the attempt, so be it. The important thing is that we're together now, and always will be." And with these words, their lips met in a kiss so deep and loving, they would take it with them for the rest of their lives.

So thyis is the End, I hope you enjoyed. And please read some of my other fics, and review there as well.

Haha, I got all sappy there at the end

bye everyone

THE END!


End file.
